Recovery
by doughnutter
Summary: One of Matt's Childhood friends has died and Matt is left with two teenage kids, how will he cope can he overcome the problems faced in Season 2 with his friends. Suck at summaries but still give the story a go. Will be Dawsey but also Casey/Severide due to bromance. RATED T FOR SAFETY AND POSSIBLE STRONG LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

Recovery.

**A/N: Hi Guys this is my first Chicago Fire Fanfic, but not my first ever go at writing Ive been on hiatus for a few years now and have lost all trail of thought for my other stories so I've ended them please give this one a chance, I plan to cover everything that's happened or happening in Season 2 but if I overtake them I will have to adlib. This story is about Matt becomming a father figure his friends two kids hopefully we'll see how he copes with dealing with teenagers with the help of friends, will eventually be a Casey/Dawson story but also a Casey/Severide story due to their Bromance. **

**Enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Life starts again

Mathew Casey was waiting at the arrivals gate of Chicago Airport he had been fishing, which was a break he welcomed after the terrible couple of months he had with Hallie's death and he was struggling with his grief but fishing had solved allot of that.

Towards the end of week he got the phone call it was a police officer from Brazil, Casey's best friend from high school Adam Johnson had died of Pancreatic Cancer his two kids had no other family, their mother died giving birth to their second child. Mathew Casey was destined to be their legal guardian. Casey and Adam had lost track over the years well since he moved to Brazil to continue his work as a Civil Engineer but he was the kids godfather so he felt he had a duty and he certainly didn't want them to be flown back to the states to be put into care.

All of his thoughts and worries escaped him as the two kids walked through the Arrivals Gate.

"Uncle Matt!" They both yelled and Chloe, who was the older one of the two at 16 ran into his arms, she was of medium height and had grown a couple of inches since Matt last saw them 2 years ago she had her mother's dark brown hair but her father's athletic build. Matt realised that was going to be a problem when two other kids walked through the gate and whistled at her, causing her brother to give them the two fingered salute and told them to keep on walking. Her brother who was only just 15 had the same good looks and hair colour, Matt had never realised how much alike they looked.

"Sorry I couldn't make the funeral guys I just could get a flight to Brazil." Matt said once he had finished the embrace. The kids had stayed out in until the end of the following week to have the funeral with their fathers small amount of friends and as he had paid the rent until the end of the month it suited them and enabled Matt to get in touch with Dawson to explain to the appropriate people in Spanish that the kids were coming to live with him.

"That's okay Uncle Matt we know what happened with Hallie and that." Adam replied a little too sharply then had to add "Sorry Matt I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Its Ok I'm not going to break down in tears and cry every time someone mentions her name, I just need to get back to some sense of normallity, speaking of which im on shift in an hour and its going to take me that long to get from here to 51 as it is without stopping off to drop you kids at home so you're going to have to come with me today." Matt replied.

"That's cool" Chloe said and Adam nodded in agreement. " Its been ages since we've seen anyone anyway so it'll be nice to catch up with them again."

CFD

The journey back to the fire house was uneventful they made small talk for the first 15minutes of the journey and then the two kids fell asleep. Matt parked the car in a space outside the firehouse and gently shook Chloe awake.

As they walked up to the roller doors the middle one opened and they walked inside, the kids took a look around the familiar firehouse and saw that nothing much had changed, they were snapped out of their familiar memories by the pager going off.

"FIREFIGHTER BACK IN THE HOUSE AND HES GOT KIDS." The familiar voice of Kelly Severide came over pager and the man himself walked out into the Garage space and embraced Casey in a hug and then moved onto Chloe and Adam. "Its good to see you guys again" He said to the two kids, "Feeling better now Matt?"

"Yeah much better thanks Severide." Matt replied by this time the rest of the guys where in the garage hugging the kids and then Chief Boden arrived with Mills by his side.

"Chloe, Adam. This is Peter Mills our newest candidate, Mills these are Chloe and Adam my friends children. " Casey introduced Mills to Chloe and Adam who both said hi before following the rest of the guys into the kitchen so Matt could get changed into his work uniform.

"Lieutenant?" Matt turned round to see Gabriella Dawson, "I'm sorry to hear about your friend, after what happened with Hallie this must be a tough time for you and the kids, What I'm trying to say if that if you need a hand with them you only have to ask and I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Gabby, I might just have to take you up on that I can handle talks with Adam after all I was a teenage boy once, but I might need you and Shay to help out with Chloe because that'll just be like the blind leading the blind." Matt laughed, and Gabby laughed along with him.

"Good to have you back Matt I've missed you." Gabby said softly, Matt nodded his thanks and went to change into his work gear.

It was only ten minutes later that the alarm went off. "Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25. House Fire." All the men sprung into action.

"Hey guys coming with us?" Shouted Severide. They just got seated in the truck when it started rolling out the door.

**Review Please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they arrived on the scene the house was already in full blaze. Chloe and Adam watched as Matt and Severide went to Chief Boden to get the orders of what he wanted them to do. Before long both of the men the kids had known all their life had transformed before their eyes into the men that the other fire-fighters respected they were shouting orders and then they both went running to the building.

Chloe hated this part of her godfathers job, she had spent loads of time around the firehouse as a child and it didn't get any easier seeing Casey run into the burning building even though she knew from experience that he would soon emerge from the fire. The sound of radio going off brought her back to reality.

"May day may day I'm trapped in the basement" Chloe panic heightened for a while until she realised that the voice belonged to Kelly Severide, this didn't make it any better in her mind but at least Matt was safe. By this time Chief Boden had his breathing apparatus on and was ordering Hermann to go in with him, two others followed dragging a charged hose that was to be used to rescue Severide. Chloe's panic for both Casey and Severide was over when both men emerged from the building.

They were followed by the rest of team, "House is empty Chief" Capp stated in a deadpan tone.

"Arghhh" Severide let out a roar of frustration and kicked out at the trolley that was left outside the house. "1751, that's my badge number" He said to Casey whilst looking up at some graffiti on the wall.

"Its probably nothing, kids use numbers to tag all the time now." Casey replied, he then walked over to his goddaughter and gave her a hug, she broke down crying in his arms.

"I can't lose you as well Uncle Matt, not after I lost Dad just a few weeks ago and mum when I was born, you was the one constant in my life before we moved and I cant lose you again I just can't." She sobbed into Matt's turnout coat whilst he whispered soothing things in her ear, when she had calmed down she pulled away and he had to stifle a laugh. "Don't laugh at me Matt I'm serious I can't lose you as well!"

"No, no Chloe thats not what I'm laughing at its just you've spent two minutes sobbing into my turnout gear which has given you panda eyes from your makeup and the rest of your face is now covered in black soot." Matt responded softly.

With that the Rescue Squad Truck left with Adam waving out the window, "Later Losers" he shouted whilst blowing a raspberry at them much to the amusement of one Kelly Severide, Matt and Chloe laughed as well and she rode back to the fire station with Matt and rest of the Truck Company. When the Truck arrived back at the fire station Cruz drove it through the back doors so that it was facing the right direction for the next time they went out, the guys all kicked off their boots and turnout trousers, Casey hung his turnout jacket on the door of the truck and zipped on his fleece, he watched as the others went to the kitchen area and he went to his office to write up his report on the call.

CFD

Later that day the chief called everyone into the briefing room. "The state has decided to tighten its belts and 51 is up for closure so we're going to have to tighten ours." The general census from the house was they didn't really understand what that meant so the chief continued, " This means no side trips the states going to be monitoring everything including fuel." With that the chief gave a nod to his two Lieutenants and took his leave.

"What does that mean Uncle Matt? Are you going to lose your job? Does that mean the state will take us away from you because you won't be able to support us?" Chloe fired questions at Matt and Adam nodded in agreement.

"Guys it will be fine event if the state does close this house they have to find me another job at another house, and no-one will be able to take you away from me, I'm your legal guardian I'm not going anywhere." Matt replied and whilst this calmed Adams nerved it did nothing for Chloe who left the room trying not to cry, Matt went to follow her out but Severide got up off the chair he was sitting on.

"It's okay I'll go." He said on his way out and Matt nodded his head in thanks.

"What was that all about?" He said to Adam.

"Well whilst I cope pretty well on my own Chloe doesn't she always needs someone there to be able to unload on and she had Dad and that was fine until he died and because she's always spoken to a parent figure about her problems she wont talk to me, so she's struggling to come to terms with your dangerous job. She would never make you give it up and she is really proud of what you do but I don't think she can take losing another person she cares about, come to think of it I don't think I can either." Adam replied, Casey was taken back this was the first time that Adam had opened up about his feelings on losing their father Casey thought he was still coming to terms with it but he obviously kept his feelings bottled up to be strong for his sister. Deep down Casey was proud of his godson for what he had just opened up about and pulled him into a hug.

"I best go out and find your sister." He said as they pulled apart awkwardly, both still very aware of the men still sitting in the briefing room.

"Hey squirt." Kelly said as he approached Chloe who was sitting on one of the bunks in the sleeping quarters. "What's going on with you, why are you so worried about Matt? He's one of the best fire-fighters I've ever worked with and he will never leave you two."

"I know he won't ever leave us intentionally but Kelly you guys do such a dangerous job what if he dies in the line of duty, like Andy Darden or Mills dad. I want him to be there to scare off my boyfriends I want him to be the one to walk me down the aisle. And he won't be able to do that if he's dead."

"Chloe he loves the pair of you and he wants to do all of that stuff too, he was so cut up when you two and your dad left. He was so used to seeing you, and even I know you have fears of losing him but he has the same fears he's only just go over losing Hallie. When he enrols you in school tomorrow for the start of term it's going to be him worrying more than you because you're going to be in a school full of hormonal teenage boys and girls and it's a pretty cruel place" This seemed to calm Chloe down enough for Severide to pull her into a hug, she calms down even further when Casey sits down on the bunk on the other side of her and wrapped his arms around her awell. They are interrupted by Hermann coming in and shouting to Severide that his cars on fire. The three of them going running out onto the drive just in time to see Severide's pride and joy go up in a fireball.

CFD

Casey, Chloe and Adam walk out of the school and into the town centre to get the kids some supplies ready for school on the following Monday (Its Thursday now). They shop around for a while and pick up all the supplied that the kids will need before heading over to the mills family diner and getting their dinner.

When Elise bought Casey the bill he paid up and the three of them headed back to Casey's house to have a quiet evening in before his shift in the morning, Chloe and Adam were going to go with him for one final shift before starting school, they would then spend the days at school and the nights when Casey was on shift at the fire house.

Casey, Chloe and Adam spent the night watching Skyfall the newest James Bond movie, they spent the movie in silence Chloe and Adam thoroughly engrossed and Casey spent the time reflecting on how lucky he was to have the two teenagers in his life. He thought about having his own kids one day but unless he found someone after Hallie he didn't think that would happen so he was determined to make the most of bringing up his godchildren. As Casey was thinking of other mindless things he missed about being in a relationship the thought of Hallie in those pictures started to fade and was replace by Gabriela Dawson. Casey quick shook his head as if to rid himself of those thoughts, he couldn't be with Dawson could he?

CFD

Truck, Squad and the Ambulance had just pulled into the garage around 5o'clock the next day and the crews jumped out and took off their turnout gear, leaving it in the garage before continuing to the kitchen. Chloe and Adam looked up from what they were doing at the table to the sound of all the guys laughing.

"So had fun just hanging around did you Matt, it must be your weight Shay and I managed to get across that ladder just fine perhaps we should speak to the Chief about sorting out you wellness programme to make a bit lighter." Dawson teased.

"Well Dawson perhaps I should move to you just how light and in shape I am." Casey said and quick as a flash he whipped his shirt off to uncover the chiselled features of his chest. Chloe didn't miss Dawson looking her godfather up and down whilst biting her bottom lip but obviously he did because she looked away. "What this Dawson have I embarrassed you with my superior physique." Matt said sarcastically as he put his shirt back on.

Gabriela headed to the kitchen area to make some food for the guys. "Chloe you wanna help me?"

"Sure" Chloe replied walking over to meet Gabby in the kitchen area.

"So looking forward to School tomorrow?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah I guessed I just don't want to be the freak show with no parents that has to be looked after by her godfather."

"Hey no-one is going to judge you, they don't know you, to them you're just a new kid starting at school, you don't think you're brother has the same fears? You just have to be yourself and don't try to please anyone other than yourself it's a tough place high school but you're be okay. If you need to talk about anything I'm here for you, I know you have matt but he's not going to want to hear about girl problems so I'm your girl with a little help from Shay of course." Dawson replied hoping that she wasn't to fiery with her answer.

The dinner went off without a hitch and there were no calls so for the kids last dinner with everyone before they start school it was a peaceful one, like a family dinner should be. Afterwards Adam went and sat on the couches with Truck and Squad crew whilst Chloe sat at the table with Shay and Dawson playing card games.

"Truck 81 Ambulance 61 Single Car Accident 87th Avenue". Dawson and Shay shared a glance with each other before getting up and leaving the table and the guys from truck let out a groan, they ran off to the truck . Adam still thought it was pretty cool to run off to whatever the day may hold for you and he hadn't told Matt that he wasn't going to bother college and instead he was going to enter the Fire Academy, for as long as he could remember he'd always wanted to be a fire fighter, when he was growing up his heroes had been Casey and Severide.

Around an hour later the Ambulance came back and parked in the garage shortly followed by the truck, Matt walked over to Chloe and Adam and knelt down in front of them. "Guy our little family has just got a little bit bigger, unfortunately that call we just responded to was Heather Darden's car she's facing a DUI charge and Ben and Griffin are going to have to come and live with us."

As soon as Matt had got up so he wasn't blocking the way Adam stormed out of the room...

**Please Review guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Adam stormed out of the kitchen area Casey ran after him. "Adam wait up." He shouted and Adam turned round to face him. "What's going on man?"

" How can she of done that too them? How could she leave them on purpose, I mean they are her kids for fuck sake." He practically yelled at Matt. " And you struggle enough to cope with me and Chloe, and now you're going to have two younger kids with you. What if you don't want us anymore what if you leave us like mum and dad did?"

"Adam I'm not going to leave you just because Ben and Griffin are coming to stay, you've met them before when Andy was still alive they look to you and Chloe like extended family, I'm not going to lie its going to be tough and I'm going to need your help and I hope you'll rise to the challenge like any potential fire-fighter would." Casey said smiling.

At the mention of him being a potential fire-fighter Adams face lit up, for as long as he could remember he wanted to be a fire-fighter. "Of course I'll help!" Adam said a little to eagerly. Matt chuckled and ruffled his godsons hair.

"C'mon lets go back inside, we can try to wind up Severide." Matt said to Adam with a smile on his face, happy that he had solved his first problem with the 15 year old teenager.

CFD

The morning that the kids were all due to start school came all too soon for Matt Casey, to say it was manic was beyond belief. Chloe wanted to spend hours in the bathroom getting ready for school and Adam was getting increasing annoyed at her. Downstairs Matt was on the phone to Heathers attorney trying to get information on when she was going to be released.

"Come on guys I'll do you lunch, but you need to go and get ready or we'll be really late." Matt said as he hung up the phone.

"We've not had breakfast yet." Griffin deadpanned.

"Breakfast right." Casey heard the door and in came Gabby. "Gabby, hi."

"Hi, Adam let me in hope you don't mind." She greeted matt. "Right then guys get dressed and if you're supper quick I might even let you have one of these." She waved pop tarts under Ben and Griffin's noses. And they ran off upstairs " Wow that was easier than I thought." She remarked to Casey.

" Yeah thanks, I've got some lunches to make and I don't even know where to start I mean it was easy thinking about two teenagers lunch they're easy, Ben and Griffin well they're what you might call fussy." Casey moaned.

"You go and make sure a riot isn't going to break out between Ben, Griffin and Chloe when I came in Chloe had just come out of the bathroom so Adam went in but now its sound like she has gone back into the bathroom and the two boys want to get in there."

"Right, thanks why are teenage girls so difficult to have around." He remarked on the way out.

"Yeah don't let her hear you say that!" Gabby called after him.

CFD

After dropping the kids of at school in the morning the rest of morning was uneventful, the crews were just getting lunch that Peter Mills had cooked.

"Any word on Heather?" Severide asked Matt with genuine concern on his face.

"No just waiting to hear from the attorney but he's confidant she'll get off." Matt replied.

When the all too familiar sound of the alarm went off, "Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61 Battalion 25 multi car pileup."

The guys all rushed into action heading for the trucks, they were out for a couple of hours when they got back Chloe and Adam we're waiting at the house, this stunned Casey as he was sure he'd asked Chloe and Adam to get Ben and Griffin if he was on a call come home time.

"Adam where's Ben and Griffin?" Matt asked panic setting in, in case he had only thought about asking the older two to meet up with Ben and Griffin.

"They're outside on the bench, Griffin doesn't want to come inside something about the fire house is bugging him." Adam stated before going over to sit with the guys on squad.

"Guys get your homework done, I'm going to find Ben and Griffin." Matt stepped into his parental role as he walked out the firehouse down to the bench just at the end of the drive.

"Ben, Griffin what's going on? Come inside we'll give you guys the VIP tour." Casey said

"Ben can go inside if he wants to I'm just going to sit out here or walk home it doesn't matter." Griffin replied.

"Oh hey Dawson," Ben shouted, Matt turned his head and sure enough Dawson was walking down the drive towards them. Matt offered her a small smile. But what surprised him most was Adam came out with her and sat down on the bench in the space that Ben had just vacated.

"Hey guys, I'll take Ben inside, get him some food." Dawson said. Matt nodded at her in approval and thanks he knew they were going to have to have a tough chat with Griffin.

"Ben's and idiot for acting like this place is so cool" Griffin said coolly

"Your father loved it here" Matt replied with hurt in his voice

"I just want to go home okay?" Griffin state

"How about this I'll cancel my construction job and after my shift we'll go down to the pier and you can grab whatever you want for lunch." Matt said to Griffin he just turned his head and ignored him.

"Matt you go back inside I'll talk to Griffin." Adam said, Matt looked doubtful it would work but he got up and went back inside. Adam put one leg up on the bench and turned so he was facing Griffin, "You can act up and play up all you want heaven knows I wanted to when I first got here but Matt doesn't deserve that."

"Shut up Adam you don't have a clue what you're talking about." Griffin replied angrily

"No your right I don't know because I was never close to my mum because she died when I was born, and my dad's dead as well so all I have is Matt. But you know who does know what he's talking about? Matt does he knows exactly what you're going through so you can act up all you want but the bottom line is he's always going to be there for us because that's the kind of guy he is, and I'm telling you know you won't push him away." Adam replied, He let Griffin think about what he had said before getting up and walking back to the firehouse. Sure enough Griffin followed in behind him.

CFD

After Matt's shift he took the Chloe and Adam back to his house with Gabriela following in her car with Griffin and Ben because Matt's truck wasn't big enough to fit all of the kids in.

"Thanks for coming over I appreciate the help," Matt thanked Gabby as they cleaned the table from dinner.

"No Problem they're great kids" Gabby remarked

"Griffin hardly ate anything again."

"Well I can't blame him, he's old enough to know when grownups are hiding something from him. He'll be happy to get home you know?" Gabby replied profoundly.

"There's a chance Friday is my last night with Ben and Griffin." Matt said sadly "Wanna come over for dinner? Griffin seems to be happier when you're around. We could order Chinese food, get a movie. We'd be like a proper little family."

Gabby smiled with the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks she'd fancied Casey for years now and Shay grilled her about it nearly every day. But she wasn't sure if he wanted her or just his help with the kids not that she minded either way because she enjoyed being around the kids. " I can't, I can't stay for a movie I have a... erm... dinner thing."

"Oh, well" Matt nodded before adding, "somebody has a hot date, I understand who'd want to hang around with little old me and my troop anyway." He laughed

"No its just a thing." Gabby replied taking a gulp of her red wine she had left from dinner. She was saved from further teasing by Matt's door bell from the conversation she overheard Heather's friend had died and Heather was facing a man slaughter charge.

CFD

After Matt had dropped the kids off at school and phoned the Chief to ask Hermann to cover the start of his shift he headed for the prison to see Heather were she told him that she had accepted a plea deal for 15months and Matt would have to keep custody of the boys for that time. He understood the reasons for her accepting the plea deal but he was still frustrated at her. To him it seemed like she was giving up to easy and she should have tried fighting for the boys sake. But when you weighed up 15months to 5 to 10years he knew which he would of chosen.

He got back to the fire house for around 10o'clock and after he had changed into the work gear headed for the kitchen where everyone was sitting having coffee. "Guys can I have your attention for a minute its an update on the Darden boys. Looks like they'll be staying with me, well for the next 15months anyway. The thing is im going to need some help I ermm.."

"Say no more." Hermann said as he stood up "We're there." Everyone nodded in agreement with him all rallying together to help their fellow lieutenant.

"Whatever you need, our boys too." Chief Boden stated from the door way, this cause Matt to jump he hadn't realised that Boden was standing there.

"Thanks" Matt replied before heading back to his quarters to fill out some paper work for McLeod's system.

CFD

The next night after Matt's shift he picked up Chloe and Adam from school and then headed to Ben and Griffin's school. "Guys I have some bad news, this afternoon Mills Family dinner burned down, it was targeted by the same arsonist that got the apartment on your first day here and also Severide's car."

"On my god Matt, is Mrs Mills and Elise ok?" Adam asked with genuine concern. Casey smirked he knew Adam had a crush on the older girl.

"They're just fine Adam so don't you worry you wont need to give Elise mouth to mouth." Casey smirked as they pulled up to Ben and Griffin's school. " On a more serious note, I need to talk to you both when we get home, I'll send Ben and Griffin to get changed and I need to talk to you in the kitchen."

"Okay, I need to run something past you anyway" Chloe replied and Matt gave her a quizzical look. "I'll tell you at home." She said as Ben and Griffin climbed into the car that Matt had picked up earlier in the day.

The drive back to Matt's house was filled with idol chatter about how their days went Ben was proud he got an A grade for his maths test and Adam was telling Casey about an amazing goal he'd scored during his hockey match in Gym class. As Matt told Chloe and Adam he sent the two younger boys upstairs to get changed out of the clothes they had worn to school.

"Right, I best go first in case they come back down I'm sure it won't matter if they over hear what you say Chloe." Matt said and Chloe nodded her head in agreement before he carried on. "I received some very bad news last night Heather's friend didn't make it, which means that Griffin and Ben are going to be staying with us for the next 15 months. Heather has taken a plea deal, which I understand, it means that if she keeps her head down she'll be out in 15months. Adam I've not told the boys yet could you come with me for Griffin because I don't know how he'd react and he seemed to listen to you the other day at the fire house."

"Uncle Matt that's fine I like to help with them, in fact I'm glad they're going to be with us for a while longer I'm just starting to connect with them both." Adam said. "Anyway I best let Chloe tell you her news or she'll burst." Matt chuckled at him and sure enough his goddaughter was sitting on the chair physically bobbing.

"Uncle Matt I was just wondering if you let me go out on Friday night, a boy from school has asked me out on a date he wants to go bowling and then grab some food after. Would that be ok?" Chloe burst out just as Adam finished talking.

"Oh, well, yeah I suppose that's ok, just don't let him treat you like dirt and if there's going to be a second date I want him over here for dinner beforehand." Matt replied

"Uncle Matt" Chloe whined " you cant scare him off I really like him and he's a good boy, good grades on the football team and he makes me happy, the happiest I've been since Dad died."

"Well I can promise that I wont scare him off but I cant promise that Severide won't, you know he sees you as a little sister right?" Matt chuckled as Chloe walked out of the room to text her boyfriend.

"So you ready to go break the bad news?" Matt asked Adam, who nodded in reply." What's this kids name anyway?"

"His names Terry Dalton Junior or TJ for short." Adam stated as they started to climb the stairs to the boys room. As they got to the door way they could see them both in their longue clothes sitting on the bed.

"Hey guys, it looks like your going to be living here for a while. Okay? " Matt said as he walked into the room and squatted down in front of the two young boys, Adam stayed in the door way leaving against the frame watching the two lads ready to interject if necessary. Matt and Adam ha decided to do it this way because Matt needed to be the parent figure and if they needed a friend or an older brother to comfort them as well Adam was ready to step in.

" But you promised we were going home soon" Griffin said with his arms wrapped across his chest.

" Thats right I thought you were but things have changed, and ermm... it's going to be this way for a while." Matt said trying to be put to finer point on the subject.

"Why cant we go home?" Ben sobbed, at this point Adam came into the room and put his arm around Ben.

"Because your mum isn't there buddy and she's not going to be for quite a while" Casey directed this comment at the younger of the two boys.

" The kids at school said she's in jail

" She is and I should of told you that sooner." Matt replied and at this Ben broke down into tears with Adam still comforting him, practically holding him at this point.

"I want to go live in the jail, I want to see my mum!" Ben sobbed

" Listen Ben," Casey said putting his hands on Bens small knees, "You cant live there but you can visit, you guys can handle this" Matt got up onto the bed between Griffin and Ben, Adam staying on the end with his arm around the younger lad. "Listen those Fire-fighters and Paramedics at firehouse 51 they're your family too. Along with Chloe, Adam and Myself and they're going to help me take good care of you guys." Matt embraced Ben in a hug and Griffin rolled over onto his side.

The door bell rang and Matt had to get up. "Can you stay with these two for a while." Matt asked Adam before leaving the room to answer the door. The sight that greeted him wasn't one he expected.

Kelly Severide, the bad ass lieutenant of Firehouse 51 was standing on his porch with tears running down his face and a create of beer under one arm. "The baby isn't mine Matt, Renee has left me and I don't know what to do."

**A/N: Next chapter is where the Casey/Severide Bromance will kick in. Please review guys **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The door bell rang and Matt had to get up. "Can you stay with these two for a while." Matt asked Adam before leaving the room to answer the door. The sight that greeted him wasn't one he expected.

Kelly Severide, the bad ass lieutenant of Firehouse 51 was standing on his porch with tears running down his face and a create of beer under one arm. "The baby isn't mine Matt, Renee has left me and I don't know what to do."

"You best come in man, take a seat on the couch I'll get the kids to chose a takeaway and order it." Severide walked into Matt's house and sat himself down on the end of the couch closet to Matt's favourite arm chair. "Kids! Get down here and order some takeaway, it's your choice but make sure there is enough for me and Severide." Matt called up the stairs, "Oh and don't come in the front room yet me and Kelly need to have a chat." Matt went into his living room shutting the door behind him and sat down in his arm chair.

"What do I do Matt. The baby isn't mine and I was so looking forward to being a dad. You've got Chloe and Adam and this was going to be my chance to prove I can settle down and not be like my Dad and take flight at commitment."

"Severide, you will get another chance to be a Dad, I'm sure, in fact I know that Shay still wants a baby, I'm assuming you're going to move back in with her. If not there's plenty of room on that couch because you're certainly not sharing a bed with me!" Casey laughed, but the look Severide gave him told him this wasn't a time for joking around.

"I just wanted to have a little family Matt, I mean you know what's that like right because Hallie didn't want to have kids and you did."

"That's right but this is totally different circumstances, I never thought Hallie was pregnant with my child unlike Renee with you. And you know what these kids here they look up to you like a father figure just as much as they do me. The difference is you can give them back to me when they get to much. And Kelly one day you'll make a brilliant dad."

Severide took a depth intake of breath to clear his nose where he had been crying and tried his hardest to smile at his friend. "You know what Matt you're right just because this didn't work out doesn't mean I'm never going to be a dad. Thanks for listening to me go on and crying and all that. Right where this takeout I'm starving? Do you want a beer?"

Matt laughed at his oldest friend " Sure I'll take one of your beers after all you bought them into my house would be rude not too." Matt took the beer out of Severide's hand. "You know if you need to unload anytime you can always talk to me and if that's not what you need we can always go down the gym and take to the ring."

"Cheers Matt that means a lot to me man."

The rest of the evening was spent with Casey and Severide taking the mick out of Chloe for her first ever date, Severide said he too wanted to meet the guy but like Matt had told her earlier he couldn't promise to frighten him off. Once the kids had gone to bed Matt and Kelly sat on the couch and watched the highlights of the day's game. When it got late Severide called Shay to come and get him.

Once he heard Shay sound the horn on the car he got up off the couch and thanked Matt once again and wrapped him into a manly hug before walking out the door and into Shays car to go home.

CFD

The next morning Matt was helping Ben to do his trainers, when Griffin entered the lounge kicking his bag forcefully in front of him. "Griffin stop kicking you're bag you'll smash your lunch." Matt Said Sternly. "You guys know the drill right my sister Christie will pick you up from school today and you'll stay at hers tonight whilst I'm on shift, tomorrows a big day. So I'm going to pick you up from school early." Matt said as he lifted Ben off the couch.

"I told you I'm not going!" Griffin yelled.

"Griffin remember out chat from the other day outside the firehouse." Adam said he had come down the stairs as Griffin yelled at Matt. "Matt, Chloe wants to see you upstairs we've been talking about some stuff and she has an idea she'd like to run past you." Matt nodded and just as he was about to leave the room Griffin launched another almighty kick at his bag and it went flying across the room.

"Griffin! I'm picking you up early tomorrow and that's the end of it."

Matt climbed the stairs to Chloe's bedroom, she was sitting on her unmade bed packing her bag for school. Matt stood in the doorway for a while and watched her amazed she was so organised in her school life but her room was a complete mess.

"Hey, Adam said you wanted to talk to me." He alerted her to the fact he was there but she was still startled when he started to talk.

"Yeah, Matt I know things are a bit rough round here at the moment and we haven't exactly spent allot of time together, but Adam and I really really love you. At the moment you're the one constant in our lives and I guess what I'm trying to say is would you please adopt us and make us your kids officially."

"Chloe, I don't know what to say I'm honoured that you think of me as a father figure but please don't think I'm trying to replace your dad."

"No Matt we know you're not trying to replace him but we really want you to adopt us and make this official we think of you as our dad now even if we did rebel against your orders in the past."

"Okay, Okay, I'll look into it."

"No need I have the forms here" she said as she pulled a stack of papers from her bed.

Casey chuckled at her organisation once again. "C'mon lets get going or you'll be late for school. " Matt walked out of the door.

CFD

Later that day Casey approached Dawson in the garage area. "Hey, Shay could I steal Dawson from you for 10minutes I really need to talk to her."

"Heyy, you don't need to ask her permission I'm PIC on ambulance 61!" Gabby laughed before climbing off the rig and walking with Casey out to the front of the station. "So what's up?"

"Chloe and Adam have asked me to adopt them."

"Really Matt? That's great they already see you as a father figure now they want to make it official and you always wanted kids right, I know its not ideal but you at least get to have your own little family and maybe one day you'll still be able to add to it."

"I know all that Gabby, that's not what I'm worried about. They want me to adopt them now but what happens if a year down the line when it's the anniversary of their dads death they decide that they weren't ready to be adopted."

"They've asked you to adopt them that's a good sign Matt. I'm not saying go running into it like it's a burning building, give it time to vent and then broach the subject with them again see what they say."

"Yeah but..." Matt's reply was cut off by the alarm. "Truck 81, Engine 51, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25 building collapse." Gabby and Matt went running back into the station.

"Thanks for the chat Dawson." Casey shouted over to her as he pulled on his bunker gear.

**A/N: Thought I would leave this chapter here we all know what goes on later in the story and I wanted to update for you guys. Will try to make sure the next chapter is longer. Oh and surprise I'm a fire-fighter in the UK so if things are named differently from in the episodes that's why, and also explains why it takes me a while to upload. Once again please review. **


End file.
